


The Tall Lion and the Small Tiger

by terry3906



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Training, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terry3906/pseuds/terry3906
Summary: Drabble request for scissorsandglitter.tumblr.com . Akane helping Lev with spike training for Nationals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



"Again!" The tiger roared.

"Have mercy on me..." Lev whimpered, already having collapsed to the floor. "This is the eighteenth set this afternoon." He gazed forlornly beyond the net, where the row of plastic bottles all remained upright.

“An ace can go five sets without rest.” Akane set her hands on her hips and glared down at him. “And they must be able to get around any sort of defense!” She pointed at the bottles. “The wall of defense at nationals rebuilds at any time. Do you want them to kill your spikes?”

And so, the lion got back up.


End file.
